Stalyan
Stalyan is an antagonist, later a minor character in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. She is Eugene's ex- fiancée and the Baron's daughter. Background Stalyan follows in the Baron's footsteps and becomes a successful thief, herself. At some point, she would meet fellow thieves, Flynn Rider, and Lance Strongbow, when they allied with her father. Stalyan and Flynn formed a partnership that eventually developed into a romantic relationship. The two later became engaged to be married, but Flynn notoriously left Stalyan at the altar. Ever since Flynn's departure, ending their romantic relationship and engagement, Stalyan felt immensely betrayed and the Baron vowed to hunt Flynn down and ultimately eliminate him for breaking his daughter's heart. Role in the series In "Beyond the Corona Walls", Stalyan is reunited with Eugene and Lance when they are captured and taken to her father's castle in Vardaros. Upon their reunion, Stalyan reveals that she still harbors feelings for Eugene and believes they are meant to be together, both as partners in crime and life. Stalyan and the Baron force Eugene to keep his original promise to marry Stalyan, but Eugene refuses. To better "persuade" Eugene, the Baron releases his Kai spider onto Lance, poisoning the latter with venom. The Baron promises to hand over the antidote, so long as Eugene complies with their demands. Stalyan and Eugene return to the city and wait backstage as the Baron announces their engagement and upcoming wedding to the citizens of Vardaros. Eugene pleads for her to call off the plot, as he is already in love with someone else. Surprisingly, Stalyan is already well aware of Eugene's love for Rapunzel, including the circumstances of how they met. However, she manipulates Eugene into doubting his relationship with Rapunzel, questioning why the princess would give up her freedom and marry him after spending her entire life confined in a tower. Shortly after, Stalyan goes on stage to make her appearance and soon after the Baron introduces Eugene as her fiancé, shocking Rapunzel, watching from the crowd. Rapunzel approaches the stage, demanding an explanation, of which Stalyan provides by claiming that Eugene has joined them. Rapunzel refuses to believe Stalyan's claims, but Eugene—seeing Lance growing weaker - is unable to reveal the truth to Rapunzel. Eugene soon leaves alongside Stalyan, the Baron and Anthony the Weasel, leaving behind a heartbroken Rapunzel. Back at the Baron's castle, Stalyan visits Eugene in his prison cell. Eugene once again pleads for Stalyan to call off the wedding and give him the antidote to save Lance's life. She ignores Eugene's pleas and instead reminisces about their shared past, revealing that she genuinely believes they belong together. The wedding ceremony begins as Stalyan is walked down the aisle by her father. The Baron begins to officiate the wedding but is interrupted when Rapunzel reveals herself during the ceremony and declares her love for Eugene. Rapunzel touches the black rocks, intending to create a shockwave by releasing their power, but is surprised when she is unable to, confusing Stalyan and the Baron, witnessing Rapunzel's attempts. A fight soon ensues between the Baron's henchmen and Rapunzel, Cassandra, Hook Foot, and Maximus. Stalyan attempts to escape with a captive Eugene, but Rapunzel prevents her, engaging in a tug-of-war with Eugene at the center. Pascal creates a distraction by startling Stalyan, setting Eugene free from her grasp. Eventually, the Baron and his henchman are defeated and are forced to flee. Stalyan carries her injured father and leaves, but not before informing Eugene that she will someday settle things between them once and for all. In "The Eye of Pincosta", when Eugene and the others get trapped in jail Rapunzel asks Stalyan for her help. They search for a jewel called "The Eye of Pincosta". Rapunzel and Stalyan track down the owner of the jewel, Mr. Goodberry, who agrees to hand over the Eye if they participate in his wrestling match. Rapunzel agrees, but Stalyan double-crosses her, revealing she stole back the Eye and intends to use it to free Eugene and win him back for herself. Rapunzel is left to fight on her own, but Stalyan returns with a change of heart after finding a letter Rapunzel previously wrote to her, encouraging her that there is good in everyone. Rapunzel and Stalyan are declared the winners and the two part ways, but not before Stalyan reveals her acceptance of Eugene and Rapunzel's love for each other. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Caucasian Category:Redheads Category:Orange haired characters Category:European characters Category:German characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Television characters Category:Neutral characters Category:2010s characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Animated characters Category:Minor characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Horsemen Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Lovers Category:Sadists Category:Those arrested